Germany is Gonna Be Pissed
by kingfishling
Summary: "Mattie! There you are! We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" "Amelia! Where were you?" It seemed he would be very late to this meeting.


"Who are you?"

Matthew groaned as the question was once again directed to him. This time, though, he didn't bother answering. Kuma-cheerio would never learn his name and that was that.

He sighed once more, feeling decidedly pessimistic as he lugged his briefcase and bear through the corridors of the meeting hall. First, his brother had woken him by jumping on his bed (At 7:44! They had only 20 minutes to get there!), and then had forced him to eat McDonalds on the way there, and had promptly left Matthew behind as they entered the building late.

The hoser hadn't even given him the room number, so he was left to wander the endless halls until he found the room he was looking for!

At least they wouldn't care much if he was late. All the other nations usually ignored or forgot about him. Unless they needed help with something, of course. Then he was the first they'd rush to.

He had been almost shocked when Alfred had invited him over for a sleepover. He could remember the blonde's obnoxious voice blaring through the phone, " _Hey Mattie! Do ya wanna come over to my house before the meeting? It's being held here, and so you could get to the meeting faster! Also, we can wear face masks! It'll be awesome!"_

He hadn't even waited for an answer, the bastard, and had hung up with a, " _See you! Ahahaha!"_ That made his ears ring. Of course, he wasn't about to decline. However annoying his younger brother could be at times, any moment spent together was fun, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

And so, he had slept over at Alfred's house. They had, indeed worn face-masks, and had marathoned Disney movies while trying to catch popcorn in their mouths. And after that, they had had a "friendly" debate about sports, that had resulted in a pillow fight that _he_ had won.

The Canadian smirked triumphantly before remembering that his brother probably wouldn't talk to him (or even see him) at the meeting. Oh, the mixed blessings of being invisible.

On one hand, he didn't get drawn into as many conflicts (not counting when he was mistaken for America), but on the other, it was sort of lonely with just his bear (and occasionally General Winter).

Netherlands did send him tulips on his birthday (he's still shocked that Lars remembers it), and his _grand frere_ Francis did go drinking with him occasionally, but other than that and hockey with Russia he was generally invisible to the world.

Caught up in all his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had been walking in circles. Matthew had already passed the door in front of him 4 times!

He might have gone on like this forever, (or until someone remembered him) if he hadn't suddenly been tackled from behind.

Instantly, he tensed, remembering centuries of war and conflict, trying to remember if he had brought his pocket knife with him. But the arms around him were slim, and whoever had attacked him was pressed into his back, giggling. It felt more like he was being… hugged?

"Maddie!" Finally the figure pulled away, and he turned towards her. And nearly fell over.

The girl in front of him was slim, but still taller than him, with sandy hair the exact shade as Al's and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was bouncy and she wore a _short_ skirt and a bomber jacket that also looked insanely like his brother's. Not to mention the glasses that Alfred wore. (And a cowlick!)

For a second, the idea that his brother might have been turned into a girl crossed his mind, but he instantly crossed it out. _Don't be ridiculous, Matthew._ Whoever this was had called him, " _Maddie."_ Which, despite being _very_ similar to his nickname, was a girl's name. And as much as Alfred didn't remember him, it had been a _long_ time since he had mistaken his northern neighbour for a girl.

The look-alike blinked at him, suddenly seeming to realize he wasn't the one she was looking for. Despite that, a large grin spread across her face, and he was once again eerily reminded of Alfred. "Yo! Sorry about that! Thought you were my little sis for a second. You do look awfully like her though…"

"I… Uhh… My name is Matthew…s- sorry…"

The girl slung an arm over him and started dragging Matthew with her. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by her loud introduction. "The name's Amelia! I'm looking for my sister Madeline, we were late for this meeting-thingy but she got lost… She's really quiet and... actually looks a lot like you, weird! Anyway, sometimes she just goes missing! I've told her to speak up but she's really shy and hey, have you seen anyone with a polar bear around here?"

Amelia slowed to a stop and turned toward him, taking in a deep breath to finish the rest of her rant, but her eyes strayed to the bear clutched tightly in his arms. Matthew himself was far too confused to register anything that had just been said, but his attention had been caught on the words "polar bear".

This girl, who reminded him of Alfred, had a sister, who reminded her of Matthew, who was quiet and occasionally became invisible and had a polar bear too? This couldn't be a coincidence.

Amelia had stopped talking for a second, so he seized the opportunity and began, hesitantly, "I- I have a younger brother…Alfred, who really looks like you… He even has the same jacket…"

"Woah!" The girl's energy seemed to be back full strength, "Maybe we're long-lost cousins or something!" Then her voice dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't happen to be here for a world meeting, do you?" Matthew's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"I'm actually late for it and trying to find the meeting room… My brother left me behind without the room number!" Before the female America (?) could respond, their names were called from down the hall.

"Mattie! There you are! We've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

"Amelia! Where were you?"

Matthew turned and found his brother, jogging towards him, cowlick bouncing and arms outstretched to tackle hug him. For the second time that day.

And then he realized Alfred wasn't alone. Beside him was a petite girl with golden pigtails and a bright red cardigan. She walked calmly up to Amelia. And then he noticed the curl. And the glasses. And the violet eyes and tiny white polar bear clinging to her leg.

It seemed he would be _very_ late to this meeting.

* * *

 **Incomplete. When did I write this? I found it in my old folders.**

 **If you like my writing for some reason, check me out on tumblr, or AO3 under the same username!**


End file.
